Nightly Visits
by DrAcOLuVeR79
Summary: A mystery woman comes and visits Draco Malfoy in the middle of the night and ... well shows him a good time. Who could this visitor be? Main Harry Potter character! Read and review! SMUTTY! COMPLETE


A/N: My first "smutty" fan fic! It's Draco and another Harry Potter character. You'll find out at the very end! Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

**Nightly Visits**

She came to him cloaked in black so that her identity wouldn't be revealed.

Draco drew his wand and pointed it at the intruder.

"Who are you?" He asked, not an ounce of fear in his voice.

"I've come to give you something Draco Malfoy." She walked towards him, completely unafraid of his wand and what spells he could cast on her.

"Don't come any closer. Answer my question, who are you?" Draco inquired with venom in his voice. She knew he was not kidding, and yet she still came towards him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Draco. I only came to give you something." She mumbled a spell and he was forced back onto his bed. "Relax," she whispered as she crawled over top of him.

Slowly, she lowered herself on to him. Finally, her lips met his. At first he was unsure, and then the testosterone kicked in, telling him "a mysterious girl is kissing you on your bed, kiss back you git!" and he complied with that.

"Goodnight Draco Malfoy." The cloaked woman whispered and left the room quickly.

Draco touched his fingers to his mouth, realizing that that had been the best kiss he had ever had.

"Who are you?" he asked aloud to himself.

The following day, Draco woke up trying to figure out who it had been last night. He walked through the halls, looking at all of the girls, listening to their voices, paying attention to their shape.

By the time classes were over he had only narrowed it down a bit. He hoped dearly that she would return.

At midnight, he had given up. "She's not going to come back..." he said to the dark.

"I wouldn't be too sure." his mystery woman said and slid into bed with him. "Ready for more?"

"Always." he muttered and kissed her lips, as if they had been lovers apart for many years and had just been reunited.

Soon, both had peeled their shirts off. Draco noticed that the woman must have done a spell so that no matter what he couldn't see her face.

"You're amazing." He confided in her. In turn, the visitor laughed lightly and cryptically replied 'If only you knew...'

"Tell me who you are. I must know who you are." He grabbed her wrist and begged her.

**What an un-Malfoy thing to do.**

"Draco... just leave it be. I'm going to go... goodbye." She answered- almost pleadingly.

"When can I see you again?" He asked her, but she left without an answer.

She did not come for 3 nights. He had completely given up, figuring that the mystery person saw nothing in him and didn't want to visit him anymore.

However, he walked into his room to find a scantily clad woman lying in his bed.

"You came back." He whispered in awe, not only for the fact that she had returned but also at what she was wearing.

"I told you I would. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over here and have some fun?" She inquired in a very suggestive tone. Draco quickly took off his shirt and walked to the bed.

"Now. I'm going to tell you something and you do it. Is that clear." She loved this, taking control over him.

"Whatever you say. God, you're beautiful." He said as he admired her body.

"Alright. I want you to kiss me." He acquiesced to her command, kissing her passionately.

The two pulled away breathless. He grinned at her, waiting for her to tell him what to do next.

"Strip." She said very seriously.

"Excuse me?" He asked, somewhat disbelieving.

"I said, strip." She smiled a bit when she repeated herself. He nodded and slowly began taking off his pants. She halted him once they were off.

"You should maybe consider that to be a job when you're older..." she trailed off and ran her fingers around the rim of his boxers.

"Only if you're my audience..." he groaned at the touch of her fingers. She laughed, deep and throatily.

"Take all of my clothes off... with your teeth." She smirked when his face turnedfrom confusion to delight.

"My pleasure." He took note that her top was a zipper that went from the top to bottom.

**This will be easy.**

He grabbed on tothe zipper and slowly pulled it down towards her belly button... purposefully taking his time. He heard her give a small whimper as he did so. He also took his time removing the shirt, licking occasionally at her chest.

"Bottoms." she whispered once the shirt was removed.

Draco grabbed on to the rim of her panties and began to tug them down. He had never been so turned on his entire life. Once the panties were just far enough down, he couldn't help but to let his tongue dart out and taste her.

"Oh God..." she moaned. Taking this as a sign to continue, he did so. He moved his tongue gradually in and out of her, making her bring her hips up to meet his mouth.

"Oh God Draco..." she moaned louder. They were both enjoying this. She somehow managed to flip him over so that he was under her.

"My turn Draco Malfoy." He smiled, knowing he would enjoy this. She leisurely pulled his boxers down. She would tease him just as he had teased her.

"Please..." he murmured. She had been waiting for him to ask her to. Finally, he felt her mouth on him, doing things he never thought anyone could do to him. She seemed very experienced at what she was doing. She heard him moan as she licked and sucked.

"Now. I want you inside of me." She commanded, but in a gentler tone this time. He turned her over on to her back.

After a few moments preparing themselves and sharing a few gentle kisses, he thrust into her.A moment later, he was moving faster and faster.

"Faster Draco..." she'd moaned into his ear. He complied to her request, thrusting harder and faster into her. Screams filled the room as both climaxed. As soon as both came, she collapsed into his arms.

"You were amazing." she snuggled into him, enjoying being in his arms, and the feeling was mutual.

"As were you. Please, tell me, who are you?" He inquired, pleadingly. The room was silent as she put some normal clothes on. She walked to the door and quietly whispered, "Hermione Granger." and left the room.

To his shock, Draco Malfoy smiled, both in confusion and joy. He had just had Hermione Granger, one of his arch enemies, and the best shag ever.


End file.
